Birdcage
by ashlanders
Summary: When Sebastian supposedly killed Ash, the bloodshed seem to have ended. But unfortunately for Ash, Sebastian wasn't done with him yet. Oh no, he had a very special place in the bedroom for him. (Yaoi smut.)


The angel shuddered, his wings broken and bloody, the feathers fluttering in the wind. He could barely move a finger, his body filled with pain. He grimaced.

Sebastian had completely defeated him, but not killed.

'Uh... Gh. Gah... Hah.' Ash groaned and huffed, twitching, close to death.

His amethyst eyes flickered to the now rapidly rising sun, shining light onto the bloody, unfinished bridge.

Black and white feathers laid everywhere, fluttering away with each gust of wind. The angel watched them blow off the bridge in great black and white clouds, his head resting on a loose timber board.

'Gah!' Ash cried out as he vomited out large quantities of blood, it spilling on his hair and clothes. 'Nnh... Ugh... Gah...'

'Oh, you poor thing.'

The white haired man flinched, his eyes flicking up to the dark demon who was towering over him, a trunk in hand.

'Uh-ghh...hah...' Sebastian laughed cruelly at Ash's feeble attempts to talk. 'Don't strain yourself. There's a reason I spared you.'

Spared? Hardly. He could feel his innards turning into mush at that very moment.

Sebastian carefully laid down the trunk, kneeling down to the bloody mess of an angel. 'You're too weak to resist. You can't even talk. It's laughable. I could kill you, put you down like a pitiful dog.'

Please, please, please.

He wanted nothing more.

His ego had already taken a beating, and his body was unusable.

If he just passed on, he could get another body, and-

'Don't think I'll kill you. I have a job for you.'

A twisted smile passed his face.

'Perhaps I should test you now. A little taste of revenge, hm?'

'Hahn...?' His jaw was dislocated. Probably from all the screaming. The sight of the demon's true form made shivers go down his severely damaged spine even now.

'Can you open your mouth?' Sebastian asked, bringing the angel's head to rest on his knee, slipping his thumb into Ash's mouth.

'Hhngh..! Nnh!' Sebastian pushed Ash's jaw back into place, cracks and crunches audible. Ash groaned.

'W-why... are you...?' He was cut off by Sebastian playing with his tongue. 'I'm going to make you my toy. Fuck puppet. Sex pet.'

...

...

...

He spat out Sebastian's fingers.

'W-what..? You refused before.'

'Yes. Who said I wanted you as a woman?'

In any other situation, he would've laughed and walked away. Unfortunately, he could hardly move.

'Open your mouth, or I'll make you. It's time to train you up.'

•••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian pulled Ash's hair, pulling himself out as well. Ash clenched his teeth. No no no.

Impure.

Unclean.

Two men laying together was a sin.

And now a demon was trying to force his dick into a sacred angel's mouth!

Sebastian pressed his cock into Ash's mouth, it stopping and pressing against his clenched teeth, his lips curling around the head. 'Hhnnhh! Nnh!'

'Be a good boy and open up.'

The angel tried to prop himself up with his arms, yelping when he realized his bone was sticking out of his skin. He fell straight down, his open mouth landing right on the other's dick, with the guidance of Sebastian's hand, of course.

'Mm. Very good. Keep that bitch mouth open.'

Ash's eyes were wide open along with his mouth.

Nothing, not even hell, could be worse than this. He could almost feel what was left of his dignity dripping out the side of his mouth with all the saliva and pre-cum.

The angel tried to pull away, but was shoved down further by the smirking demon, who was enjoying this more than usual. The angel continued to struggle, even after being pushed down several times and being injured. Even if he got out of Sebastian's grip, where would he go? Those worthless legs wouldn't hold him up, and his wings were torn and broken.

Ash groaned in protest as he was shoved further down, gagging. 'Nn...nnh...hmmmngh! Ggh!'

He was dying, and this wasn't helping. But goddamn if he was going to die with a dick in his mouth, he was going to finish this, then die. Dignity draining as it was, he could try to preserve whatever he had left.

'Be a good boy and swallow. Come now, there's a good boy.' Sebastian encouraged, about to come in Ash's mouth.

P

Ash shuddered. He could feel Sebastian's weeping cock twitch in his mouth. This was disgusting. If not for his mouth being filled with cock, he would vomit.

'Ah... Mm.' A expression of relief crossed Sebastian's face, while the other was experiencing anything but, cum filling his mouth. It was hot, very hot, and the texture was sticky and horrible. He couldn't even describe the taste, he hated it! Disgusting! Rotten! He wanted nothing more than to spit it out!

'I said: Swallow.' Sebastian held the white haired male down on his now limp cock until he finally complied.

Ash gasped for air. His mouth tasted like dick, and he was about to die. He shuddered, resting his head on Sebastian's lap.

His amethyst eyes began to fade, when he was given a shove. 'Hey. Who said you could die? I said I have a job for you.'


End file.
